Lost Home
by SddR
Summary: The final fight brought disaster to Naruto and he was left to run away, ignoring the calls. After 5 years he had to return to Konoha and he finally meets up with old friends and a new beginning. Although will he notice something's coming on the wind? dR
1. Prologue

Prologue

A fight between two worthy warriors, you could hear a pin drop through the silence as the two waited for the other to make the first move.

In the background water crashed down onto the lake below and above them was a roar of lightening.

On the cliffs face awaited a apprehensive crowd waiting for them to spring into action!

The two warriors were panting heavily, sweat slowly cascaded down their foreheads and their legs were shaking slightly trying to hold the rest of the weight of their bodies.

On the left side was a man who was planning to turn the world to destruction and cause pain throughout.

On the right was a teen boy who was having to make the decision of either saving his own life or being the saviour of the world.

On the left the man spoke panting in between "Uzumaki… I will bring this...fight to...an end...we will meet and finally...we will decide who will be the saviour of this...world!"

With that said he formed one last jutsu before disappearing in a vortex.

The jutsu was cast on the young Uzumaki and the old but still intact necklace shone brightly as the justsu was cast.

The young blondes hair floated up in the air as he was lifted from the water surface, the necklace shone green around him causing him to close his eyes for a split second.

For that split second he regretted it as a bright light took over his form and transformed him into something else.

Once he was slowly lifted down to the water surface he opened his eyes to see he was lower then he had previously stood.

He looked upon his hands to see they were small and not what they once were.

He had a pain coming from his tail bone and he went to touch it.

He gasped in horror as he realised he had not one, not two but 9 golden soft fox tails.

Thinking foxes he put his small hands onto his head, he felt around before coming to a pair of golden fox ears.

He slid to the water surface and held his head in his hands as he heard something on the wind chant:

'Little fox, run not play, hiding from their enemies' way.

Little fox, come and see, that you should try to flee.

Little fox, do not cry, because today you are about to die…

Bakamono, can't you see, what your pet's about to be?

Bakamono, do not run, the search is long past done.

Bakamono, today you have leaded him to his death.'

The tears silently trickled down his face as he tried to cloud out the chant.

He could hear fast approaching footsteps and someone calling out his name.

Oh how he wished to run over to that person but something was telling him otherwise, to run away.

He didn't know why but he found himself running in the opposite direction from what his comrades were coming to.

He tried to yell out through sobs "GO AWAY!...LEAVE ME ALONE!...I...I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT!" but nothing came out.

He quickly ran away ignoring Sasuke's and everyone's calls.

He knew one day he would have to return and that day would change him...


	2. Let's Take A Walk

Hey this is dR from SddR if I confused you in the other chapter review and ask your question as I will be happy to help! Oh and if you wish I don't mind if you ask me questions on stuff like "What does Bakamono mean?" or Why did so and so do this?" and so on please ask as I love to answer questions! Anyway on with the story!

**Let's take a walk**

The sun shone down on Konoha.

A young lady sat behind her desk in a tower and was basking herself with cold air.

She cursed and said aggravatingly "Uhhhh! I hate this warm weather! Especially when I have to have the air conditioning broken!"

She looked down at the many papers towering everywhere around her desk, her assistant was not going to be pleased!

She shrugged and sipped her sake.

She was waiting for a group to come to the tower and she wasn't going to wait around bored therefore she decided to have a bit of sake.

A bit was one odd bottle...twenty bottles later the group decided to show up, oh the glory.

She heard a knock on her door and she literally shrieked "HOLD ON!"

She slammed open her big drawer and stuffed all the sake bottles and cup in there.

She had a problem closing the door but otherwise everything was fine.

She called out calmly "Who is it?"

A girl on the other side spoke "Tsunade-sama it's me, Sakura and the rest, you wished to see us?"

Tsunade literally sighed in relief and said "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and Sakura gasped and shouted "Tsunade-sama you haven't done the paperwork!"

Tsunade muttered "Yeah, yeah whatever now listen I called you here not to go on about this I wanted to tell you something else!"

Sasuke interrupted her and said "Yeah, yeah we know you have a secret storage of sake hidden in your drawer."

She was fuming at how they knew and she was about to combat the Uchiha when a poof was heard and a loud laugh.

She gritted her teeth and said icily "Jiraiya it's good to see you finally got your fat ass over here."

Jiraiya laughed again and said "Soooo what were you wanting to see me for? Oooooooh, are you finally accepting my offer?"

Tsunade was going to blow any second now, already the table was cracking and the paperwork were dishevelling themselves.

Mid-way through the perverts speech someone knocked on the door which caused everyone to stop what they were doing and pay attention to the door.

Tsunade who couldn't take it anymore jumped over her desk and started suffocating Jiraiya whilst shouting "For Christ's sake! Will you shut up already! If you would listen to me I would be finished already and drinking my sake!"

The person who had knocked the door opened it slowly and looked in...

This person had a red face and she hoarsely said "When I open this door again in one minute I expect it to be spotless do you hear me?"

Everyone comically nodded and the person closed the door.

They immediately got to work and in a few seconds they had finished.

They let out a huge sigh and Tsunade sat back in her chair and called "Come in!"

The door opened once again and Kotetsu, Izumo and Shizune came through.

Kotetsu and Izumo were holding gigantic towers of paperwork and Shizune stayed at the doorway.

Kotetsu and Izumo put the towers down slowly and rushed out the room before she could say a word.

Shizune raised an eye brow and said "Tsunade-sama why have you not done the paperwork?"

Tsunade chuckled nervously and said "Uhhhh well you see..."

Shizune tapped her foot and also inquired "Oh and what's this I hear about you having a secret stash of sake? Do go on this must be interesting..."

Tsunade rubbed her head and said "Uhhhh...ummm...well I don't know what you mean by a secret stash of sake but I have a reason for the paperwork!"

Shizune urged on "Go on..."

"Ahh, well today I have had to wait for these idiots to show up and wait for you to show up with the herbs that I required!"

Shizune shook her head and sighed she was about to speak when something tugged on her kimono.

She looked down to meet two wide innocent blue eyes pop from around her kimono.

Shizune looked at Tsunade and then said "Sorry for the loud shouting."

The innocent blue eyes nodded and slowly ventured around the room from where thy stood.

The boy who had the blues eyes gripped Shizune's kimono tightly and hid behind her so only half his face was showing.

The group looked at the small child behind Shizune and couldn't help but think it was Naruto, they looked at him in interest along with Jiraiya.

Shizune lightly tapped the boys hand and kneeled down to his height and said "Why don't you go give granny Tsunade a big hug, hmm?"

At the word granny Tsunade glared at Shizune.

Shizune smiled lightly towards the blue eyed boy and he looked at her unsure before nodding and running over towards Tsunade.

Once he got closer to Tsunade he jumped onto her lap and hugged her.

Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle and softly smile at the boys antiques.

The group watched in amazement as the blue eyed boy ran to the Hokage.

On top of the blue eyed boys blonde hair were two furry golden fox ears and trailing behind him were 9 golden silky fox tails.

Tsunade after a while detached herself from the blonde and swivelled him round so he was sat on her lap facing everyone.

She smiled and said "Now let's introduce you to everyone."

She pointed to each person as she spoke "That old guy over there is Jiraiya he's what we shall call a pervert, that guy beside him is a jonin Hatake Kakashi he is also what we shall call a pervert, next to Kakashi stands his team Haruno Sakura my student, Uchiha Sasuke the emotionless bastard and Sai he is very good at painting and making them come alive, Next to Sai is Maito Gai he is a tai-jutsu specialist and his team are Hyuuga Neji he can detect chakra with his eyes, Rock Lee is training to be a tai-jutsu specialist as well in other words wants to be like Gai,-"

She muttered in the blonde's ear "Other words really annoying and weird."

She then continued "then there is Tenten she is a weapon wielder, standing next to her is Yuuhi Kurenai she is a gen-jutsu user and her team are Inuzuka Kiba and his partner Akamaru they are pretty hyper at times, next to him is Hyuuga Hinata she is Neji's cousin, next to Hinata is Aburame Shino he uses insects to scout areas and things like that, next to him is Sarutobi Asuma he has a wind type chakra and is the third Hokage's and my sensei's son, next to him is Yamanaka Ino she can be very flirty at times and can use a technique that only her clan can use to enter someone else's body, next to her is Nara Shikamaru he is very smart but a lazy ass who uses troublesome and what a drag all the time!, lastly is Akimichi Chouji he is the softest of them and never call him f- need I say anymore? Anyway together that team makes the famous Ino-Shika-Chou!"

Tsunade smiled happily as she saw some scowls on some people's faces she took a deep breath and said "Now you guys let me introduce you to this little boy on my lap this is Naruto!"

She looked around at their faces and she wasn't surprised some were crying or shocked.

What mainly caught her attention was a certain Uchiha's display of emotion one of the emotions she caught on his face was shock and she thought she saw a tiny bit of pain.

She smiled and said "Phew! It's too hot in here! Why don't we all go for a walk outside? I could do with some air before I start this blasted paperwork and you guys have the day off right?"

They all nodded and she smiled "That's great lets go then!"

Naruto jumped off her lap and raced over to Shizune who was putting herbs into a cabinet, he tugged on her sleeve and she turned to him with a smile.

She spoke to him gently "Okay I'm coming but first off I need to put these herbs away alright?"

Naruto nodded and waited patiently as Shizune finished putting away the herbs.

Once Shizune was finished she took a hold of Naruto's small hand and walked towards the door with everyone else.

Once they were out of the tower Tsunade let a relieved sigh escape her mouth as she basked in the cold wind that blew from time to time.

Everyone walked together talking about Naruto and how they found him and other random stuff.

As Shizune chatted with Naruto although he couldn't respond he nodded and she could tell he was extra listening as his fox ears would twitch slightly.

After a few minutes there was a high pitch squeal from two girls.

They ran over to Shizune and Naruto and squealed again whilst saying "He's ADORABLE!" Shizune smiled whilst Naruto got closer to Shizune and gripped her kimono whilst having a light blush tint his cheeks.

The girls squealed again then apologised "Sorry we get carried away sometimes but he is just soooo adorable! May we ask what's this cuties name is?"

Shizune smiled and replied "Oh its fine I thought girls would do this and his name is Naruto."

The girls bent down to Naruto's height and giggled whilst saying "Hey Naru-chan, did you know you are such a cutie! I wish you were my son!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya chuckled and the girls looked up at them.

One of the girls asked "Oooooooh please Hokage-sama can we take him home? Or...Or we could babysit him!"

Tsunade laughed and said "Sorry girls but he already has a baby sitter although I'm sure you could pop by now and then!"

The girls squealed and thanked her before standing, waving and chorusing "Bye Hokage-sama! Bye Naruto-kun!"

Tsunade grinned and said "Well looks like we have an eye catcher amongst this group eh Naru-chan?"

Naruto hid his face in Shizune's kimono and she lightly ruffled his hair.

Whilst they were walking Shizune said to Naruto "Naruto don't let go of Jiraiya's hand whilst I go to the market alright? I'll be back soon I promise."

Naruto slowly nodded and Jiraiya gave Naruto his hand which Naruto took.

Shizune left to go to the market whilst Naruto waved to her.

Soon after they were in the busiest place of all.

Jiraiya instructed to Naruto "Hey brat hold onto my hand tightly its really crowded around here and we can't lose you alright?"

He got a nod as a response and they all walked into the busy street.

After a while things were getting ruff Naruto was getting jostled around and his ears hurt since all the loud noise was coming in all at once.

He clutched his ears wincing whilst trying to cloud out all the noise.

That was when he heard the super pervert call out "Naruto! Where are you?"

He panicked remembering he couldn't answer back.

He suddenly felt someone grab his arms and drag him away.

He lashed out but they held him tightly...

Meanwhile...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!" shouted Tsunade once they gathered together again.

Jiraiya shouted back "Don't shout at me! He let go! I tried to find him!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2 Soft spot for Naru

Chapter 2 Soft spot for Naru!

What's happening? Will Tsunade and Jiraiya stop fighting in time or will they be too late for the little bundle of sunshine? What if Shizune found out? Find out!

Tsunade punched the ground causing it to crack she was about to shout back when Sasuke said "Geez! Instead of fighting about him why don't we actually go look for him!"

Kakashi agreed and said "After all if you remember right around now people start to get drunk, fight and Naruto usually...well you know..."

Sasuke eyed him and said "What happened?"

Kakashi sighed and his eyes became full of sadness he whispered on his breath "He...got beaten...badly."

"Wha-What? You lost Naruto and you knew the cost of it! I can't believe you!" yelled Shizune as she came back with a small bag.

Tsunade and Jiraiya immediately stopped fighting and started ordering where a group should search.

Sasuke didn't't listen and stormed off in any direction.

He decided to go to the training grounds seeing as the dobe went their often.

After a hour they still couldn't find Naruto until Sasuke radioed them "I have him in sight at training ground 7 meet me there! Be quick things don't look good!"

They all nodded and at top speed ran there as if their lives depended on it.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke watched from a bush as three older kids around 12 pushed Naruto around and then they started chanting something.

Sasuke heightened his hearing so he could properly hear, what he heard angered him to his fullest.

"'Little fox, run not play, hiding from their enemies' way.

Little fox, come and see, that you should try to flee.

Little fox, do not cry, because today you are about to die…

Bakamono, can't you see, what your pet's about to be?

Bakamono, do not run, the search is long past done.

Bakamono, today you have lead him to his death.'

They pushed him to the ground causing Naruto to graze his back, leg and arms badly.

One punched him in the face and once Sasuke saw that he went to over load.

He charged out of the bush yelling "OI STOP THAT! LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

The kids backed away in fear whilst Naruto started silently crying.

Sasuke chased after them, catching them he tied them each to a post then quickly ran over to Naruto.

He kneeled down and slowly picked up the small bundle.

Naruto cried harder and in reflex Sasuke brought him into a comforting hug hushing him quietly and saying calm words.

Once Naruto slowly started quieting down Sasuke started healing his wounds.

His knee had a stone in it making Sasuke wince but otherwise he was easy to heal.

Once Naruto was healed Sasuke stood up and helped Naruto to stand.

Sasuke crossed his arms and waited for everyone to come to the clearing.

Naruto spooked at a rustling in the bushes and grabbed onto Sasuke's leg hiding his head in Sasuke's shorts.

Sasuke couldn't help but let his lips twitch into a small smile. He ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately and said "Looks like their coming."

He turned his face to a emotionless mask although his eyes betrayed him.

Naruto peaked his head out from Sasuke's clothes and watched in anticipation his ears twitched at any sound.

A few seconds later the group burst through the bushes and flew to the ground.

They put their hands on their knees panting hard, they had been all over the whole of Konoha in less then two hours.

Shizune looked up to see Naruto hugging Sasuke's leg tightly and in Sasuke's eye you could see the slightest bit of happiness.

She grinned and Tsunade must of caught on because the next thing you know she's calling out "Looks like the Uchiha has a soft spot for Naruto!"

The Uchiha grunted although he had the faintest tint of pink on his cheeks.

Tsunade laughed and said "Alright come here Naruto and I'll check your wounds and Sasuke can tell us what happened."

Naruto's eyes widened adorably and shook his head and clutched onto Sasuke's leg tighter.

Sasuke looked down with one eye brow raised.

Tsunade frowned and said "What do you mean no? Come on."

Naruto again shook his head and didn't budge.

Sasuke groaned and slowly picked Naruto up which caused Naruto's eyes to possibly go wider then before.

Sasuke held him and walked over to the group.

Naruto feeling the contact of warmth layed his head on Sasuke's chest and put his hand on Sasuke's t-shirt then with a cute yawn which showed immature canines fell softly asleep.

Sasuke chuckled at the cute yawn and finished his walk to the group.

The girls couldn't help but giggle at how cute it all was.

Tsunade grinned and said "Mother hen."

Sasuke scowled but held Naruto tightly which caused Tsunade to laugh quietly.

Shizune smiled and said quietly and softly "Pass him over Sasuke I'll check his wounds for you."

Sasuke went to pull Naruto off but found he couldn't seeing as a small hand had grabbed his t-shirt and would not let go.

Sasuke frowned and Tsunade couldn't help it and had to quickly leg it with some boys before they loudly laughed falling to the ground.

Sasuke grunted and said sarcastically "Haha very funny but I hope you realise if I can't get him off I will be extra horrible to you all" Sasuke's eyes changed to a wild spin with the blazing sharingan.

Shizune shook her head from left to right and said "Come closer Sasuke and I'll take a look at Naruto."

Sasuke nodded and came over to Shizune, she lifted Naruto's t-shirt up and saw a bit of a deep scratch but it was slowly healing, she then examined his arms they werea bit red but other then that the wound had closed and the knee with the stone in it had been fully healed by now.

She smiled and said softly "Well done Sasuke he is absolutely fine...um Sasuke?"

He looked up at her and she smiled and said "Is it alright if Naruto stays at yours for a while since he's grown attached to you and all?"

Sasuke thought about it and she spoke "Please Sasuke?"

He sighed and said "I suppose I have no choice but if Itachi starts questioning me what am I supposed to tell him?"

Shizune said "Tell him your babysitting this boy Ryu for a while for a client. Tsunade can cover the rest."

He grunted but nodded, he looked up at the sky and noticed the sky was now dark and stars were coming out.

He sighed and said "Off I go to explain myself to my brother...yipee..."

Shizune smiled and said "Thanks Sasuke oh and if your busy tomorrow drop Naruto off at Iruka's okay?"

Sasuke just 'hned' before walking to his home.

He opened the door to his warm home and called out "I'm home."

There were some footsteps before Itachi came to sight he said "Sasuke your late what ha- who's this?"

Sasuke sighed and said "Later Itachi, Later."

Sasuke slowly put the sleeping Naruto on the couch and sighed.

He was tired, Itachi was going to bother him and Naruto was fast asleep but most likely will wake up soon.

He sat on the couch with Naruto using his lap as a cushion.

Sasuke smiled tiredly and stroked the blonde's hair and ears causing Naruto's tails to sway happily.

Sasuke was so caught up in this he failed to realize his older brother was watching him until Itachi spoke "Aniki? Who is he and I don't want lies."

Sasuke growled softly annoyed with his brother calling him by his nickname and softly gritted out "Why do you want to know? If you must this is Naruto but he was cursed when he was 16 causing him to be for some reason half fox and at the age of 5 years old. What are we having for dinner?"

Itachi eyed his younger brother and noticed there was no lie and said "Something simple most likely rice balls and curry."

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes whilst saying "Can you get me some please oh and a small dish with one small rice ball and a tiny bit of curry. I'll see if he'll eat some if not it will have to be fish."

Itachi nodded and walked off to get dinner ready.

Sasuke felt Naruto shuffle on his lap and the warmth on his legs disappeared.

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked to see Naruto wide awake most likely because he smelt food.

Sasuke yawned and said "Smell something good?"

Naruto looked at him confused and Sasuke couldn't help but think it was cute, his blue eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted and because of his sleep his hair was bushy.

Sasuke smiled when Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes cutely.

Sasuke traced his hand up to Naruto's hair and slowly ruffled the blonde hair causing Naruto to lean into the touch, if Naruto could speak Sasuke was sure he would of purred.

A few minutes later Itachi came in with plates.

He slowly put them down and Naruo sniffed the two bowls he was offered.

He went to the bowl with curry and a rice bowl and picked it up.

Sasuke quickly helped Naruto with it not wanting him to drop it and he picked up his and they ate with Itachi.

Itachi asked a few questions which Sasuke answered and afterwards when they had finished Sasuke decided him and Naruto were to go to bed.

Naruto was already slowly falling asleep by the time Sasuke was in his bedroom and changed.

He slowly slipped himself and Naruto in the bed and he rested his chin on top of Naruto's soft hair missing the blonde's ears and hold Naruto around his top back whilst Naruto held Sasuke's shirt in his hands.

Before Sasuke could close his eyes a tiny smile slipped across his face as he fell asleep...

To be continued...

What did you think? Please review and ask questions if you need to as I can help! Well obviously but ya know lol! Well I'm writing chapter 3 now and I'm going to my aunts and I think I can send it to Sd and she will put them up but if not I promise to have them up by next Saturady! Bye from dR


End file.
